


Todavía no

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simplemente, es demasiado pronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todavía no

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728656) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



Jack deslizó la punta de su dedo índice por el perfil dormido de Ianto: su frente lisa, sin arrugas, su preciosa nariz, sus labios perfectos, más propios de un niño resuelto y valiente que de un adulto joven de treinta y siete años… Jack acarició la barbilla redondeada y, con un suspiro, volvió a empezar el recorrido desde la base del pelo ondulado de la frente de su marido.

Su marido…

Hacía casi ocho años, Jack Harkness había accedido a casarse con un joven hombre galés por el que sentía algo que no había sentido jamás en su larga vida por ninguna otra criatura. Y Jack había conocido todo tipo de criaturas y las había amado a todas ellas en diferentes sentidos y en diferentes medidas. Porque Jack siempre amaba, siempre disfrutaba del amor y siempre satisfacía a sus amantes. Si alguna vez había hecho sufrir a alguno, había sido por circunstancias que no podía cambiar. Nunca por su propia voluntad. Así que Jack se casó con Ianto a pesar de que la sociedad occidental moderna terrestre de principios del siglo 21 en la que vivían aún se estaba adaptando a las uniones del mismo sexo. En el siglo 51, del que procedía Jack, su matrimonio no habría tenido nada de particular. Pero Jack no pudo ni quiso decir que no, por muchas razones. Primero, Ianto no hubiera aceptado un no por respuesta. Era decidido, tozudo y valeroso como un auténtico guerrero galés. Segundo, Jack acababa de tener una hija suya. Su biología del siglo 51, la intervención de un enemigo que había alterado su organismo con drogas y la ayuda del Doctor a la hora del nacimiento del bebé, habían hecho posible un pequeño milagro llamado Gwyneth. Y tercero, Jack amaba a Ianto con toda su alma, como nunca había amado a ninguna otra de sus parejas, hombres, mujeres o extraterrestres de cualquier sexo y condición. Si Jack pudiera, pasaría el resto de su vida con Ianto, envejecería junto a él y moriría con él. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Jack nunca envejecería, Jack volvería de la muerte cada vez que perdiera la vida. Ianto, en cambio, quizá no despertaría jamás de su sueño.

Jack enredó con delicadeza el pelo corto de Ianto entre sus dedos, pellizcó suavemente las cejas claras y acarició los párpados cerrados que ocultaban los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto. Mientras, todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo gritaban desesperadas para Ianto despertara. Pero el accidente había ocurrido hacía horas y Ianto estaba inconsciente desde entonces. Jack, sentado junto a la cama, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Ianto, un gesto que solía repetir muy a menudo cuando estaban a solas, sobre todo cuando acababan de hacer el amor. A pesar de ser un viajero del tiempo inmortal, a Jack le gustaba sentirse protegido por Ianto. Cuando Jack se acurrucaba contra el pecho de su amado y este lo abrazaba fuertemente, el resto del mundo no importaba. Jack se vaciaba de todo, pasado, presente o futuro, hasta el punto de que solo existían Ianto y él. Y entonces se sentía en paz. 

Pero, posiblemente, Ianto no volvería a abrazarlo jamás. Su respiración era débil. ¿Cómo iba Jack a vivir su vida infinita sin su Ianto? ¿Cómo iba a criar a sus hijos sin él? Ianto daba estabilidad a su extraña familia. ¡Ianto daba estabilidad al mundo! Por supuesto, Jack sabía que algún día Ianto moriría pero no podía imaginar que fuera tan pronto.

Oyó la puerta de la habitación y cerró los ojos sin levantar la cabeza del pecho del hombre inconsciente. Sabía que el Doctor estaba a los pies de la cama pero no se giró.

—Jack —dijo el Señor del Tiempo al cabo de un momento.

—Sigue igual, Doctor. No ha habido ningún cambio.

Era una estupidez decirlo. El Doctor había monitorizado todas las constantes vitales de Ianto con la mejor tecnología a su alcance dentro de la TARDIS. Él se enteraría de cualquier cambio en Ianto mucho antes de que el joven moviera un dedo.

Escuchó al Doctor suspirar y hasta rascarse la cabeza con fuerza. Sabía que el Señor del Tiempo estaba preocupado y se sentía culpable. Por supuesto, si Ianto y él no hubieran accedido a viajar con el Doctor en su TARDIS durante unos días el accidente no hubiera tenido lugar. Pero Jack sabía más acerca de las leyes de causa y efecto que ningún otro humano en la historia o en el universo y sabía que nadie era culpable de lo que había pasado. El Doctor también lo sabía y, a pesar de eso, el cariño que sentía por aquella pareja lo hacía maldecir una y otra vez el momento en que les pidió que lo ayudaran a resolver un problema en el sistema de conducción de partículas entrelazadas de su nave.

—Jack… —dijo el Doctor.

Sonó a súplica, a disculpa. Incluso a riña. El Doctor era así de complejo y Jack lo sabía. Lo conocía mejor de lo que nadie podría conocerlo sin ser un Señor del Tiempo. Jack lo amaba y lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Pero no como amaba a Ianto. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo porque Jack no era capaz de contestar. No quería repetir la misma conversación otra vez. No llevaba a ninguna parte. Ninguno de los dos comprendía cómo había ocurrido el accidente. Habían partido con el Doctor bajo la condición de volver en el mismo día de su partida. Al fin y al cabo, la TARDIS era una máquina del tiempo y ellos tenían un trabajo que hacer en la Tierra y dos niños que alimentar y llevar al colegio. Pero una escapada corta les vendría bien a ambos. El resto del mundo no tenía ni por qué enterarse. Arreglarían los malditos circuitos estabilizadores que separaban las líneas temporales por las que la nave podía viajar, visitarían algún lugar exótico en una parte remota del Universo y harían el amor felizmente sin preocuparse de los gritos de niños procedentes de la habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Pero uno de los condensadores de partículas entrelazadas había estallado sin que nadie hubiera podido preverlo y una inmensa cantidad de energía cinético-temporal se había liberado en el puente de mando de la nave haciendo que los tres hombres saltaran literalmente por los aires. Jack y el Doctor habían resultado magullados por los golpes. Ianto, con una brecha en la cabeza, seguía inconsciente. Irónicamente, después de la explosión, Jack había conseguido arreglar el circuito en apenas unos minutos mientras el Doctor atendía a su marido. Y eso era todo. Lo habían discutido y reconstruido decenas de veces. Había sido un accidente estúpido. A Jack ya no le importaban los condensadores que hacían posible que aquella nave alienígena viajara por el tiempo. Lo único que quería era que Ianto despertara de su inconsciencia.

—Jack —repitió el Doctor—. Llevas horas sin descansar…

El Capitán levantó la cabeza y se giró para mirar al Doctor. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Aún llevaba la ropa manchada por la explosión y una manga de su camisa se había roto justo debajo del hombro. Era la imagen de la desolación. Pasó un brazo sobre el pecho de Ianto, como reclamando su derecho a estar allí.

—Voy a quedarme hasta que despierte —dijo en voz baja.

—Pero no sabemos cuánto va a tardar, Jack.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

El Doctor se metió las manos en los bolsillos, rindiéndose a la tozudez de su amigo, y caminó hasta el otro lado de la cabecera de la cama. Una vez allí, sin prisas, sacó un sensor de su bolsillo, parecido a su destornillador sónico, y lo pasó sobre la cabeza de Ianto.

—Vuelvo a repetir que el señor Jones no tiene nada extraño —dijo con los ojos fijos en la lectura del dispositivo—. La herida de la cabeza no es más que un corte... No hay hemorragias ni fracturas. Debería despertar de un momento a otro.

—Más a mi favor. No voy a moverme de aquí.

—En realidad, no entiendo por qué aún está inconsciente —añadió el Doctor.

—Yo tampoco —susurró Jack.

El Señor del Tiempo miró a Jack un instante antes de seguir hablando. El Capitán se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir el temblor que lo sacudía.

—De acuerdo. Esperaremos un poco más —dijo, intentando imprimir a su voz un tono despreocupado—. Tenemos la ventaja de viajar en la TARDIS. Podemos volver a Cardiff apenas unos instantes después de vuestra partida.

Jack hizo un esfuerzo palpable por seguir las intenciones de animarlo del Doctor.

—Más te vale, tenemos cita con el dentista. 

—¿Cita con el dentista? —preguntó el Doctor, divertido.

Jack asintió, intentó sonreír, pero no movió el brazo con el que se aferraba a Ianto.

—Es para Kai. Acaba de perder un diente, un incisivo. Es el primero que pierde… Pero es una visita rutinaria. Tiene unos dientes perfectos. Y Gwyneth también… 

—La salud dental es primordial —apuntó el Doctor son una sonrisa, volviendo a enterrar las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Kai es igual que Ianto —siguió diciendo Jack, con la mirada enrojecida fija en el rostro durmiente de su marido pero, al mismo tiempo, un tanto descentrada. Parecía evocar la imagen de sus niños en su mente y su voz cansada se tiñó de orgullo—. Tiene sus mismos ojos, su misma nariz… Su mismo dominio del lenguaje y su misma pasión por el orden… Cuando ordena sus juguetes por tamaños, por colores y por funciones me da escalofríos. Tiene una mente portentosa para un niño de seis años, y la actitud y la seriedad de un adulto... En cambio, Gwyneth es igual que yo. Es atrevida, apasionada y brillante. Segura de sí misma y consciente de su capacidad de persuasión. Y eso le da escalofríos a Ianto. Ambos vamos a sufrir cuando llegue a la adolescencia, pero Ianto va a tener que hacer un esfuerzo especial…

Jack se calló en seco. ¿Iba a estar Ianto con su familia en unos cinco años? ¿Iba a estar en cinco días? Bajó la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas. Estrechó más el brazo sobre el cuerpo de su marido.

—No podré soportarlo, Doctor —gimió—. ¿Qué les diré a los niños? ¿Qué clase de hombre seré sin él?

El Doctor rodeó la cama y se acercó a Jack. Ver a su amigo tan hundido le hacía daño en los dos corazones.

—Escúchame, Jack —dijo agachándose, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cara del humano y obligándolo a mirarlo—. Eres un gran hombre y un gran padre. No hay nada que tú no puedas hacer. Y de todas formas, no vas a estar solo. Aún no. Ianto se va a despertar. Puedo sentirlo. La TARDIS puede sentirlo. Siempre te he dicho que esta nave te quiere. Y eso significa que también quiere a Ianto. Dale un poco de tiempo.

—Es que la explosión fue…

—Lo sé, fue muy fuerte y él se llevó la peor parte. Pero, Jack, insisto en que no hay nada raro en su estado. Recibió un buen golpe pero no tiene ningún órgano dañado. Deja que descanse y todo será como antes.

Jack asintió. El Doctor sonrió y lo besó en la frente. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Lo que el Doctor sentía por Jack, aunque le había llevado mucho tiempo entenderlo y reconocerlo, era uno de los sentimientos más sinceros y reales que el Señor del Tiempo había tenido en su larga vida. Y, al ver el amor que Jack y Ianto se profesaban el uno al otro, el Doctor no había tenido más remedio que acabar queriendo también al joven galés. Igual que la TARDIS. El Doctor podía sentir cómo vibraba en presencia de los dos humanos.

—Voy al puente de mando. Quédate con Ianto e intenta descansar. 

El Doctor se levantó y salió de la habitación. Jack se giró hacia Ianto y, con un suspiro, volvió a acariciar su perfil.

—¿Has escuchado al Doctor, Ianto? No hay razón para estés inconsciente… Así que hazme caso y vuelve. Despierta… Tenemos que volver a casa, con nuestros hijos, nuestros amigos… Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Los ojos seguían cerrados y la respiración seguía siendo lenta.

—Vuelve conmigo, Ianto… Te quiero.

Jack apoyó una vez más la cabeza en el pecho de Ianto y cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan cansado. Al menos así podía escuchar los latidos de Ianto. Intentó ser positivo y pensar que, hasta que pudiera escuchar de nuevo la hermosa voz de su marido, al menos podría escuchar su corazón. Los latidos eran pausados pero fuertes. “Son los latidos de mi guerrero galés”. El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Jack. Se acomodó entre la silla, la cama y el cuerpo de su amado y esperó.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Primero sintió cómo Ianto respiraba más profundamente debajo de su oreja. Luego notó un ligero movimiento. Jack levantó la cabeza, se frotó un ojo con la mano y miró a Ianto, atónito. Durante unos segundos lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Despierta, Ianto —suplicó—. Despierta, mi amor, por favor…

El joven se movió un poco en la cama y gimió. Jack se levantó de la silla y se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama, pegado a Ianto. Sintió alegría y un miedo infinito al mismo tiempo. Quería tocarlo, sacudirlo, arrancarlo de las garras de la inconsciencia que se lo había llevado antes de que volviera a caer en ella. Volvió a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Ianto se agitó y estiró los músculos ligeramente.

—Lo estás… haciendo mal…

Entonces la expresión de Jack se suavizó por fin y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro aunque sus ojos no dejaron de llorar.

—Ianto…

—Tienes que besarme —dijo Ianto con voz rasposa abriendo mínimamente los ojos—. Si quieres que despierte, tienes que besarme…

Jack rió y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—¿Besarte? ¿Desde cuando eres la puñetera bella durmiente?

—No soy la bella durmiente, idiota... Soy tu marido, así que cállate y bésame.

Jack rió otra vez antes de bajar la cabeza y depositar el más dulce de los besos en los labios de Ianto. Se sentía aliviado, inmensamente feliz. El peso que se le había quitado de los hombros era tan colosal que podría flotar. Al cabo de un instante se incorporó otra vez y ambos se miraron. Ianto parecía cansado pero perfectamente bien. Sonreía. Jack acarició su mejilla, su cuello, su pecho, peinó el corto pelo con sus dedos y lloró otra vez. Era como si algo se le hubiera roto dentro y no pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Ianto! ¡Jack! ¡IANTO! —gritó la voz del Doctor desde la puerta y en menos de un segundo estuvo al otro lado de la cama, estrechando la muñeca del joven, palpando su frente y pasándole el sensor a lo largo del cuerpo. Jack lo miraba, anhelante.

—Me encuentro bien, Doctor. Solo estoy cansado y… tengo un dolor de cabeza de los que hacen época.

El Doctor miró el sensor, luego a sus amigos y sonrió ampliamente.

—Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, Ianto Jones. Pero no hay nada roto ni nada extraño. Hemos estado muy, pero que muy preocupados… Pero creo que podemos dar el incidente por terminado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Jack con un tono de voz alto, lleno de ansiedad—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Jack, no te preocupes más o vas a ser tú el que acabes enfermo. Un accidente, una explosión y un golpe en la cabeza. Es todo. Habéis pasado por cosas peores. Una noche de descanso y os devolveré a casa con vuestros hijos.

—Tiene razón, Jack, pareces agotado. Quédate conmigo hasta que se vaya este dolor de cabeza y luego volveremos a casa.

El Doctor sonrió y se alejó hacia la puerta.

—Obedece al señor Jones, capitán Harkness. Ya veo quién es la voz de la razón en vuestra familia.

Con un suspiro de alivio, el Doctor salió de la habitación.

A solas, los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos. Jack volvió a besar los labios de Ianto y luego rompió a llorar. Ianto, visiblemente atenazado por su horrible dolor de cabeza, agarró a su marido por la camisa y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—No llores más, cariad. Ya está… Estoy aquí y pronto estaré bien… Solo estoy cansado.

Jack asintió e intentó tranquilizarse. Ni él mismo entendía por qué no podía dejar de llorar.

—Lo siento. 

—¿Tenías miedo?

—Mucho —respondió Jack inmediatamente—. Muchísimo. Si hubiera habido alguien o algo con quien hacer un trato, un cambio…

—Ssst, no seas tonto. Tú mismo me has enseñado que hay cosas que no se pueden ni se deben cambiar. Sucederá algún día… pero todavía no.

Jack cerró los ojos, rechazando las imágenes que venían a su mente.

—Nunca estaré preparado para perderte… —susurró.

—No me perderás. Encontraré la manera de quedarme contigo. Vivo o muerto.

Jack sonrió levemente.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto. Vamos, acuéstate aquí. 

Ianto dio unos golpes sobre el colchón, a su lado, y Jack obedeció. Estaba exhausto. Se apretó contra Ianto y este lo abrazó.

—¿Sabes, Ianto? —dijo Jack en voz muy baja al cabo de un rato—. Creo que sé lo que me ha pasado. Me he visto enfrentado a mi peor miedo…

—Oh, cariad… —contestó Ianto abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Día tras día, en Cardiff, en Torchwood, tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo, algo que yo no pueda controlar, o evitar… Y, al venir aquí, inconscientemente, creí que durante estos días estábamos a salvo. Entonces ocurrió este maldito accidente y me cogió con la guardia bajada y, de repente, me he visto perdido en mi peor pesadilla. 

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, esta vez tranquilas y sin sollozos. Ianto levantó una mano y acarició el pelo de Jack. Le conmovía su preocupación, su desesperación. Pero ambos sabían que algún día pasaría. Ianto se iría y Jack se quedaría. Él mismo se rebelaba contra la idea pero ¿qué podía hacer? El golpe recibido en la explosión había sido fuerte, había estado cerca... Pero si seguía pensando en ello, en dejar atrás a Jack y a los niños, él mismo acabaría llorando. Así que decidió romper la tensión.

—Estoy pensando… Jack, tal vez haya otra explicación para esta… descarga emocional tuya.

—¿Sí? —dijo el Capitán aún lloroso.

—No irás a decirme que vamos a ser padres por tercera vez.

Jack apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras levantaba la cabeza con lentitud para mirar a Ianto. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido y sus grandes ojos, azules como el hielo, se habían convertido en dos rendijas. El odio que destilaban era tan palpable que Ianto podría jurar que la temperatura había descendido varios grados en la habitación.

—Vete la mierda, Ianto Jones.

Ianto tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza mientras reía porque temía que le reventara. Jack se sentó en la cama y lo sacudió varias veces con una almohada.

—¡Para! ¡PARA, JACK! Por favor, para… Mi cabeza… —dijo entre risas, intentando proteger su maltrecha cabeza con sus brazos—. El Doctor está al final del pasillo… ¿Qué va a pensar que estamos haciendo?

Jack le dio otro golpe con la almohada.

—¡ME DA IGUAL LO QUE PIENSE EL DOCTOR! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que yo…? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VOLVER A PASAR POR ESO EN MI VIDA!

Ianto rió tanto que el dolor de cabeza se le generalizó por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Por dios, Jack! ¡El Doctor va a creer que estamos follando como locos!

—¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡Y te juro que no te vas a follar este cuerpo en mucho, MUCHO TIEMPO!

Jack golpeó a Ianto con la almohada hasta se rindió también a las carcajadas. Al final ambos quedaron tendidos en la cama, uno al lado de otro, riendo. Jack lanzó la almohada al otro lado de la habitación. Ianto entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jack y acercó su cara al cuello del otro hombre.

—Te quiero, Jack —dijo, conciliador.

Jack giró la cabeza y lo miró. Él también lo quería. Más de lo que se creía capaz de amar a alguien. Tanto que a veces se preguntaba qué había pasado con el antiguo Capitán Harkness. Y entendía y agradecía la maniobra de distracción de Ianto, pero no lo iba a dejar ganar cuando había tocado un tema tan delicado.

—Hazte a la idea de que vas a pasar hambre, Ianto Jones. Suplicarás, llorarás y te arrastrarás… pero no tocarás un pelo de este cuerpo hasta que yo lo diga.

Jack le dedicó su sonrisa más radiantemente hermosa y Ianto frunció el entrecejo.

—Oh, vamos, Jack... He estado a las puertas de la muerte —protestó Ianto aventurando un dedo sobre el punto en que el cinturón del Capitán se cerraba sobre su vientre plano y musculoso.

Jack ahuyentó el dedo de un manotazo. Seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Hasta que yo lo diga.

Ianto suspiró. Conocía a su marido mejor que nadie. Había valido la pena, Jack había conseguido salir del pozo emocional en que había caído a causa del miedo a lo que llegaría algún día y no se arrepentía de haber usado armamento pesado… Pero la voluntad del Capitán Harkness era inquebrantable y Ianto sabía que le esperaban unas semanas muy, muy duras.


End file.
